Guilty Thoughts
by PauliAly
Summary: Green comienza a pensar acerca de la última batalla que tuvo con Red hace tres años, mientras lo hacía comienza a culparse por la manera en la que lo trato, pensando que fue debido a su actitud con él que Red decidió permanecer en el Monte Plateado. Sin percatarse de lo que realmente ocurría a su alrededor, un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.
1. Chapter 1

_Esto no puede estar pasando realmente… ¿O sí?_ Blastoise, mi último y mejor entrenado pokémon, el que me había regalado mi abuelo, al cual había dedicado meses enteros… Se encontraba debilitado, incapaz de seguir en movimiento y mucho menos contrarrestar los ataques del contrincante, el Charizard de Red, el cual tampoco parecía estar en el mejor estado. _No puede ser ¿Cómo terminó mi reinado? Fue demasiado rápido… ni siquiera pude permanecer un día con el título del campeón, ¿Y ya se me fue arrebatado?_

"Entrené tan duro como pude, hasta que por fin logré coronarme en lo más alto de la liga pokémon… Entonces ¿Se ha terminado ya mi reinado?" Hice una pausa para proceder a sentarme en la escalera al fondo de la sala y continué "No es justo…" Red, quien hasta el momento había estado escuchándome atentamente, hizo su camino en mi dirección.

"¿Green?" Murmuró. A juzgar por el volumen y la manera en la que lo dijo podría decirse que estaba preocupado. Levante la mirada hacia él, _en efecto, estaba preocupado… ¿Por mí?, ¿Por qué habría de preocuparse por alguien como yo?... yo solo… todo esto debió haber sido molestia para él… no me extrañaría que me odie._

Sonreí, _si este es realmente el tipo de persona que es Red, no puedo dejar que se lamente por esto, ya le he hecho perder mucho tiempo ¿No?_ "¡Vamos, no pongas esa cara! Haz ganado ¿No?" Intenté animarle mientras me ponía de pie y depositaba mis manos en sus hombros "Ahora, eres el nuevo Campeón de la Liga Pokémon, aunque no quiera admitirlo"

Red, quien nunca antes había mostrado muchas expresiones a lo largo de toda su vida, ahora estaba… sonriéndome "Gracias…" Él había conseguido ser más fuerte que yo, lo había demostrado hace unos minutos, y me había quedado perfectamente claro que… nunca lograría ser como él, en serio, somos practicante polos opuestos en todo lo que hacemos o decimos… _hasta en nuestros nombres…_

Interrumpí mí monologo interno al escuchar el sonido de la puerta ubicada al fondo de la habitación abriéndose en par, se reveló una silueta que era poco visible por la luz detrás de esta, pero sin duda se trataba de…

"¡Green!" Mi abuelo, el Profesor Oak. Se aproximó corriendo felizmente hacia mi "¡Tan pronto escuche que habías ganado la liga vine lo más rápido que pude a felicitarte!"

Suspiré e involuntariamente desvíe la mirada de él y me limite a quedarme observando a una esquina… _No puedo creer que me encuentre paralizado por la vergüenza de haber perdido._

"¿Red?" Mi abuelo observo a Red minuciosamente, a mi parecer se veía bastante emocionado y a la vez orgulloso de él, hasta que por fin se acercó y lo tomo por lo hombros "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Red se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Lo más probable es que seguro no sabía cómo responderle que antes de que el llegara a felicitar a su nieto, el mismo acababa de vencerle, tomando el título del Campeón "Yo... um"

Apreté mis puños _¿Cómo debía decirle…?_ Tome una respiración profunda pensando mis palabras, intentando impedir que Red se sintiera culpable "Ah… abuelo perdón, pero llegaste tarde… Red ha logrado vencerme" Me encogí de hombros.

"Ya veo…" mi abuelo soltó a red y me observo seriamente, su expresión alegre que tenía hace unos segundos al saludar a Red se endureció mientras me observaba, mentiría si dijera que no me sentí mal por ello o que no me dolió en absoluto "Perdiste el título ¿verdad?"

Me dedique a mirarle fijamente, pude notar como cambiaba nuevamente su expresión anterior, y sus ojos se llenaban decepción. Suspiré y baje mi cabeza lentamente. _Realmente, mi orgullo no me permitiría mirarle a los ojos por un tiempo_ "Si…"

"¿Sabes a que se debe tu derrota?" Después de que él preguntó eso, un sentimiento de confusión se apodero de mí, haciendo que olvidara mi posición actual por un momento y pueda alzar la mirada. "El que hayas sido derrotado no es más ni menos que tu culpa" Continuó, observándome fijamente a los ojos "Green tienes que aprender muchas cosas… no todo lo que importa es la fuerza, debes tenerle amor y respeto a tus pokémons para que puedan sacar a relucir su máximo potencial, así como Red lo hizo, ¿Entiendes?"

"Tch…" Ahí está de nuevo… alabando a Red, como siempre lo hacía… De esta forma era casi imposible para mí no terminar frustrado o inconforme conmigo mismo. En lugar de darme el tiempo para responder adecuadamente, el abuelo continuó.

"Green, ya deberías saberlo… pero los pokémons igual son capaces de sentir emociones como nosotros, son incapaces de librarse de sentir alegría, tristeza o enojo. Volveré a repetirlo. Debes tenerle amor y respeto a tus pokémons"

 _Ya es suficiente…_ No pudo seguir con el sermón, había salido corriendo de la Liga Pokémon… como ya dije, mi orgullo no me permitiría quedarme allí parado a escuchar el resto de sus palabras. No estoy totalmente seguro si es cierto, pero sentía una profunda mirada de preocupación en mi espalda mientras salía de la habitación…

" _Green…_ "

Perdonadme, Red… sé que siempre te dije que sería el mejor, siempre pensando que lo sería, que podría vencer a cualquiera… siempre me esforcé en estar un paso delante de ti y demostrarte mi fuerza, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, perdí, y ahora estoy huyendo como un cobarde, incapaz de aguantar un sermón más de parte del abuelo.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde ese entonces?_

"¡Typhlosion, llamarada!" Un fuerte grito logro hacerme perder el hilo de mis pensamientos levante mi vista, y pude observar a un muchacho de aproximadamente catorce años de edad de piel pálida, ojos azulados, y pelo oscuro de un tono azulado que le cae por la parte derecha de su frente. Cierto… estaba en una batalla con el niño que conocí en la Isla Canela, el que hace poco fue a combatir contra Blaine, obteniendo la Medalla Volcán.

 _No debería haber recordado eso ahora… Maldición._

"¡Pidgeot usa tajo aéreo!" Era demasiado tarde… no debí distraerme al subestimarlo… _Esto sólo me hace recordar aún más a la vez en la que fui derrotado por Red la última vez que lo vi…_

"Pidgeot, ya no puede continuar. ¡La victoria es para Gold, quien ahora gana la Medalla Tierra!" Anuncia el comentarista, mientras que el niño y su pokémon sonreían felices por la victoria. Suspiré y devolví a Pidgeot a su Pokéball en silencio.

Extendí mi mano hacia el con la medalla "Toma, te la ganaste" al segundo después de decir eso, sus ojos se iluminaron y tomo la medalla en sus manos con una gran sonrisa. _¿Cómo es que él pudo hacerme recordar a Red si su personalidad es totalmente opuesta?_ Suspiré "Bueno ahora debes de estar abriéndote paso por la Liga Pokémon ¿No?, ¿Piensas derrotar a Lance?"

"Gracias… ¿Eh?, ¿A Lance?, Ya le vencí anteriormente la Liga de Johto..." _¿Es una broma?, ¿Alguien como él?_ No debería subestimarle por su apariencia… "La verdad… es que esperaba poder encontrar el paradero del entrenador que derrotó al Team Rocket hace unos años, ¡Y enfrentarme a él!"

 _Esto debe ser una broma…_

"¿Te refieres a… Red?" Pregunté mientras observaba a Gold, quien me miraba interesado esperando una respuesta. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me preguntaba por él, a excepción de su madre, que estaba preocupada por su paradero o mejor dicho, se preguntaba si seguía vivo. Hace tres años que no se sabe nada de él, sólo se escucha su nombre de vez en cuando, recordando sus hazañas o simples rumores acerca de su localización actual "Tu… ¿Cómo sabes sobre él?"

El muchacho pareció sorprenderse un poco por la pregunta, pero después su gesto se relajó y se llevó su mano a su mentón en pose pensador, parecía como si intentaba recordar quien le había hablado acerca de Red "Em... Mientras estuve en Johto, mucha gente le hacía homenaje o se dedicaba a recordarlo, finalmente, cuando me dirigí a Kanto y me propuse recolectar las Medallas de Gimnasio de la región, mucha gente me hablo sobre él, mencionando que era un entrenador muy fuerte"

"Bueno, sí. Es bastante fuerte, a decir verdad" Aparté la mirada con una mueca algo irritada, recordando todas las veces en las que Red había sido capaz de ganarme, algunas veces, sin problemas.

"También mucha gente me dijo que el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, es decir, usted era amigo de la infancia de él, así que pensaba que deberías saber dónde se encuentra" Dijo con una mirada ilusionada, rogando que sepa algo.

"Bueno…" Titubee entre responderle con lo que sabía o no. Realmente por alguna razón que no puedo describir, no quiero decirle lo que sé… _Bueno que más da, no creo que este mocoso llegue tan lejos como para ir hasta allá_ "He escuchado rumores de que se encuentra en el monte plateado, pero no estoy muy seguro si es verdad o no. Además es muy peligroso ir allí y-"

"¿El monte Plateado, dices?, ¿Dónde se encuentra?" Preguntó con una emoción e interés inmenso, _¿En realidad tanto así quería ver a Red y tener una batalla con él?_

"Creo que puedes acceder desde la entrada oeste de la Calle Victoria" Le respondí… En serio, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba el Monte plateado y ya quiere enfrentar a Red, aunque… fue capaz de vencerme… aunque no quiera admitirlo, él niño es fuerte, a pesar de no parecerlo.

"¡Entonces ahí iré!, ¡Gracias, Green, te debo una!" Sin decir más, salió corriendo en dirección a la Ruta 22. _Es demasiado imprudente…_ si sigue así no durará nada y no soportará el frío.

"¡Oye, espera un momento! ¡Es muy peligroso! Ahí pokémons de niveles muy altos. Además, en lo alto del Monte Plateado hay temperaturas muy bajas ¡Podrías congelarte si no vas equipado adecuadamente!" Intente detenerle, pero era demasiado tarde, salió corriendo lejos de mi vista en un santiamén… No puede ser, está totalmente decidido a enfrentarse a Red a toda costa… _Si va a ese lugar de esa manera, podría perder la vida…_ lo mejor sería seguirlo y evitar que le suceda algo.

Corrí a toda velocidad intentando alcanzarle, pero había decidido llegar hasta allá montado en su Togekiss, puesto que lo acababa de sacar de su Pokéball. Esto no está bien… tengo que detenerle "¡Espera!" Tras decirle, me observo sorprendido y se volteó en mi dirección.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó con una mirada curiosa y algo confundida. ¿En qué está pensando este mocoso? Además, ¿Por qué estoy tratando de detenerle a toda costa? No me debería importar lo que el haga, o a donde vaya. Tal vez, en el fondo, lo único que realmente quiero es que no vea a Red.

"¡Te he dicho que es muy peligroso!, No es seguro que un niño como tu…" Titubee, _¿Y si simplemente le dejo seguir su camino?_ Después de todo, él había sido capaz de derrotarme, tal vez no tenga problemas en llegar hasta Red. Negué instintivamente, fuerte o no, atravesar el monte plateado no es tarea sencilla. Seguro Gold se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza, ya que su expresión estaba aún más confundida que antes.

"¡No te preocupes! Estaré bien por mi cuenta. Además ya debes saber que he derrotado a los Líderes de Gimnasio, tanto de Johto como de Kanto, al alto mando, al Campeón, sin mencionar al Team Rocket. Ya verás que regresaré sin un rasguño. ¡Volveré aquí con otra victoria! Y entonces…" El crío sonrió para sí mismo, dejando en una pausa momentánea su discurso, cerró sus ojos para luego abrirlos con determinación "¡Seré el mejor!" _Este mocoso… de verdad me recuerda a alguien_ "¡Vamos Togekiss! ¡Al monte plateado!"

"¡Te he dicho que espe-" Me tomo un momento reaccionar, debido al fuerte viento producido por el vuelo del pokémon. Me quedé aturdido mientras variadas imágenes aparecían en mi mente, todas ellas eran sobre mi viaje por Kanto y los momentos que pasé en mis continuas batallas. Obviamente en ellas, no podía faltar él.

Cuando por fin fui capaz de reaccionar, lo único que vi fue una silueta a lo lejos, elevándose por encima de las nubes. _Ese mocoso_ … Apoyé mi mano en la parte superior de mi cabeza, jalando del cabello castaño con frustración "¡Maldición! Parece que tendré que dirigirme hacia el monte plateado" Pero antes, hice mi camino de vuelta hacia el Gimnasio. _Se va a congelar tengo que llevar algo…_ Al ingresar al interior lo rápido que pude me dirigí al perchero que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta tomando mi abrigo que se encontraba allí, junto con mi equipo pokémon, el cual debe encontrarse en perfecto estado ahora. Justo antes de volver a salir, recordé que debía decirles al resto lo que haría y grite con todas mis fuerzas para que lograrán escuchar a la perfección "¡Iré camino al monte plateado, por ahora el Gimnasio se encuentra cerrado, pueden irse!" Todos me observaron atónitos, por sus expresiones podría decir que tenían curiosidad acerca del motivo por el cual me dirigía ahí, pero se abstuvieron de preguntar.

Salí del interior del Gimnasio y rápidamente saque a Pidgeot de su pokéball y me subí sobre él, intentando no perder el tiempo "¡Rápido Pidgeot, al Monte plateado!" Y el pokémon despegó velozmente, elevándose a una alta velocidad. Sólo espero que no se desmaye, si lo hace podría darle una hipotermia y será su fin… sin mencionar que su pokémon podría perder el equilibrio, llevándolo a una muerte segura…

A medida que nos acercábamos, no podía observar bien debido a que había comenzado una tormenta de nieve. En todo el alboroto que se produjo de repente, pude divisar en el suelo un bulto cubierto de nieve y a su lado una gorra mitad negra y mitad amarilla que se me resultaba increíblemente familiar. _Mierda… lo sabía_ "¡Pidgeot desciende!" Baje apresuradamente de su espalda, regresándolo a la pokéball inmediatamente, para evitar que le suceda algo con la ventisca, y corrí en dirección a la gorra y excavé rápidamente en la nieve. _En efecto, este era el crío que hace poco lo había derrotado._

Suspiré de alivio al ver que aún seguía respirando con normalidad. Junto a la gorra estaba también una pokéball, supuse que antes de desmayarse había sido capaz de devolver a Togekiss a su pokéball para evitar que le sucediera algo. Recogí sus pertenecías, guardándolas en mi bolsillo y lo llevé a cuestas sobre mi espalda hasta encontrar una entrada al interior de la montaña.

Cuando ingresé al interior de la cueva me apresuré y recosté a Gold en el suelo, inmediatamente recogí algunas ramas, pertenecientes a los arboles del exterior, que debido a la ventisca habían logrado entrar al interior del monte, después de reunirlas, saque a Arcanine de su pokéball, así por lo menos tendríamos como evitar que las bajas temperaturas nos afecten tanto "Arcanine, usa lanzallamas" El pokémon obedeció, y al instante se encendió el fuego.

Ahora era posible apreciar una visión más clara del interior de la cueva, la mayoría del espacio estaba limitado por rocas, por lo cual era imposible avanzar sin tener que salir de la cueva por el momento. Decidí no regresar a Arcanine, puesto que podría serme de utilidad, mientras este se acurrucaba a mi lado. Después de que Arcanine logró dormirse decidí acercar a Gold a la fogata. _No debería preocuparme tanto por él…_ Ya había hecho un esfuerzo al advertirle que era peligroso, _tal vez debí haberlo abandonado a su suerte…_ Seguro con mi arrogante actitud que tenía hace un par de años, no me hubiese importado en lo más mínimo.

A medida que continuaba con mis pensamientos, noté como la cara del menor empezaba a reaccionar al calor mientras abría sus ojos, y comenzó a levantarse mientras frotaba sus párpados, soltando un ligero bostezo preguntó "¿Dónde… estoy? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" desconcertado. _No me pude aguantan las ganas de golpear su cabeza por su imprudencia "_ ¡Oye, eso dolió!" puso su mano sobre su cabeza con una expresión de dolor, mientras pequeñas lagrimas se empezaban a formar por las comisuras de los ojos "¡Eso es maltrato infantil!"

"Maltrato animal diría yo, además te lo mereces" Dije frunciendo el ceño, _podría por lo menos agradecerme por salvarlo…_ "¿Sabes todos los problemas que pasé para encontrarte?" Se quedó mirándome fijamente por un tiempo, parecía molesto, debo admitir que su personalidad es muy parecida a la mía de hace tres años.

"¡Es por eso que los viejos no deberían entrometerse, ya no estás en condiciones de ir al monte plateado!" Dijo con una expresión burlona. _Este mocoso…_ Solo espero no haber llegado a ser así de molesto, pensé reprimiendo las ganas de volver a golpearlo "Eso me recuerda, eres él amigo de la infancia de Red ¿No?, pero no mucha gente habla de ti ¿Acaso no hiciste nada, viejo?"

"¿Ah?, ¿Acaso nadie mencionó que fui el primero en derrotar al alto mando y convertirme en Campeón? ¡Yo, Green Oak, el nieto del Profesor Oak!" Dije sobresaltado, hace mucho tiempo que no me enojaba de esa forma…

"¡Ah! ¿Tú eres el nieto del Profesor Oak? Una vez escuche sobre un entrenador bastante fuerte, quien fue el primero en derrotar al alto mando de Kanto y hacerse con el título de Campeón… hasta que alguien vino y lo derroto en cuestión de minutos, ni siquiera pudo celebrar su victoria ¿Eras tú, vejete?" Respondió con una mueca engreída.

"Mocoso… ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?" dije mientras presionaba mis puños contra ambos lados de su cabeza "Deberías al menos tenerle respeto a tus mayores, ¡Y no estoy viejo, sólo tengo 17!"

"Por eso es que estás vie- ¡Oye, detente eso duele!" Gold finalmente logró zafarse, luego de esto hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros…

En ese momento, solo se quedó al lado de la fogata intentando entrar en calor "¡Ah! Es verdad" dijo de pronto debió recordar algo -¿Mis pokémons están bien? ¿A Togekiss no le paso nada? Recuerdo haberle regresado a su pokéball un momento antes de colapsar, pero…" _Supongo que al menos no puede evitar preocuparse por su equipo pokémon…_ creí que se parecía a mí cuando había empezado mi viaje por Kanto, pero anteriormente no me solía preocupar el estado de mis pokémons, sólo me interesaba ganar y volverme más fuerte… ahora es como si fuera… "¿Green?, No me digas que le pasó algo a Togekiss"

"¿Eh? No, como dices, lograste guardar a tiempo a tu pokémon, en este momento lo tengo aquí, así que no te asustes, mocoso" Saque la pokéball de mi bolsillo y se la entregue mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

Al instante después de decir eso, soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio mientras miraba a la pokéball "Eso me tranquiliza… Realmente no sé que haría si le pasará algo a alguno de ellos…" Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego dejar salir a Togekiss y revisar su estado.

"Suenas como una madre preocupada" me burlé de él, ganándome un ceño fruncido de su parte "Bueno supongo que después de todo no eres alguien tan inmaduro" Aunque odie admitirlo… él es mejor persona de lo que yo fui. ¿Por qué mi única meta era volverme fuerte?, ¿De dónde salieron esos deseos inmensos de derrotar a Red? Creo que fue debido a que mi orgullo… no permitiría que, después de nuestro primer combate, yo mismo aceptara la derrota tan fácilmente. Yo tenía que vencerlo a como dé lugar.

"¿Green, sucede algo? Hace un rato que no dejas de mirar la fogata… ¿Después de todo es por la edad?" Preguntó mientras devolvía a Togekiss a su pokéball, empezando a reír. _No deja de ser un mocoso repugnante…_ Amenacé con golpearlo nuevamente para que dejara de reírse.

"Bueno creo que es normal preocuparse por los pokémons, como tú lo haces" Hice una ligera pausa, recordando las palabras del viejo… "Al fin y al cabo, como dijo cierta persona, _no todo lo que importa es la fuerza, debes tenerle amor y respeto a tus pokémons para que puedan sacar a relucir su máximo potencial…_ Además te pareces un poco a alguien…"

"¿Te refieres a Red?" Pregunto con una sonrisa engreída, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Estaba desconcertado, ¿En qué momento había sido capaz de darse cuenta? Tras esto, la sonrisa que se encontraba dibujada en su cara se ensancho por mi reacción y río.

"¡Lo sabía! Lo supuse porque tus ojos se veían nostálgicos, ya sabes, en ese momento cuando te pregunte donde se encontraba Red, también dudaste bastante si decirme o no" Declaró sonriendo, con la misma sonrisa arrogante de hace un momento, como si supiera a la perfección lo que pensaba.

"Mejor duérmete" Me observo interrogante, alzando una ceja "¿Por qué me miras así? Los niños normalmente van a la cama a esta hora" A decir verdad, se sentía bien burlarse de él. Después de esto, le arrojé el abrigo que había ido a buscar al Gimnasio "Adelante, descansa. Sólo espero que no tengas una pesadilla y empieces a llorar como un crío"

"¡Tengo 14 años!" Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo con el abrigo encima, dándome la espalda "¡No me subestimes, vejete!"

"Como digas, mocoso"

"Muérete" No puede evitar soltar una carcajada, hace tiempo que no me reía de alguna estupidez o me burlaba así de alguien. Me acerque más a la fogata para calentarme. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en el pasado… ¿Qué habrá sido de Red…? ¿Estará realmente en la cima del Monte Plateado a la espera de un contrincante digno? El cansancio había comenzado a hacer que mis párpados se sintieran pesador de pronto, pero no podía darme el lujo de quedarme dormido ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

En estos momentos me encontraba en el interior del monte, una repentina tormenta de nieve, que resultó ser demasiado fuerte como para permanecer en el lugar habitual, me había obligado a adentrarme en la montaña. Además un pokémon salvaje, inesperadamente fuerte, había logrado herir a Pikachu, así que decidí llevarlo al Centro Pokémon. A medida que avanzaba, con Pikachu en mis brazos, caminando por el interior, sentí unas voces platicar animadamente, _¿Habían venido por un combate?_ Una de ellas se me hizo extrañamente conocida _¿Quién podrá ser?_ Me mantuve a cierta distancia de las voces, escondiéndome entre unas rocas enormes y asomando mi cabeza para ver de quienes se trataban.

"Suenas como una madre preocupada" Escuche como la primera voz se burlaba y cuando por fin fui capaz de ver de quien se trataba, me sobresalte e inmediatamente volví a esconderme completamente…

 _Era Green…_ hablando con alguien que nunca había visto antes, se encontraban al frente de una fogata, al lado de Green pude notar que estaba Arcanine acurrucado por el frío y un Togekiss que supongo que pertenecerá al joven. Mientras platicaban se veían felices…

Acerqué mi cabeza de nuevo, esperando que no notaran mi presencia. La persona que estaba al frente de Green ahora estaba con el ceño fruncido y Green hablo nuevamente "Bueno supongo que después de todo no eres alguien tan inmaduro" _¿Ese era realmente Green?_ Él que yo conocía nunca habría admitido algo como eso en voz alta…

Pasaron unos minutos y el menor comenzó a hablar "¿Green, sucede algo? Hace un rato que no dejas de mirar la fogata… ¿Después de todo es por la edad?" Empezó a reír mientras devolvía al Togekiss a su pokéball. Green inmediatamente se vio molesto y amenazó con golpearlo.

Cuando el otro dejo de reír, el mayor habló "Bueno creo que es normal preocuparse por los pokémons, como tú lo haces" Hizo una ligera pausa, tal vez recordando algo, y finalmente continuó "Al fin y al cabo, como dijo cierta persona, _no todo lo que importa es la fuerza, debes tenerle amor y respeto a tus pokémons para que puedan sacar a relucir su máximo potencial…_ Además te pareces un poco a alguien…"

 _Green… Aún sigue pensando en lo que sucedió aquel día…_

"¿Te refieres a Red?" Preguntó con una sonrisa engreída, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. _¿Eh? Acaso… ¿Él y yo nos conocíamos?_ No puede ser que lo haya olvidado… ¿O sí? Además cual era la relación que tenían él y Green… Parecían cercanos a decir verdad, aunque yo no estaría seguro.

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Green tenía una expresión desconcertada, _¿En verdad Green se refería a mí?_ Después de estos tres años pensé que ya no me recordaría... Tras esto, la sonrisa del menor se ensancho y comenzó a reír triunfante nuevamente.

"¡Lo sabía! Lo supuse porque tus ojos se veían nostálgicos, ya sabes, en ese momento cuando te pregunte donde se encontraba Red, también dudaste bastante si decirme o no" Declaró sonriendo, como si supiera a la perfección lo él que pensaba.

"Mejor duérmete" Declaró Green, mientras el otro le observaba interrogante y molesto "¿Por qué me miras así? Los niños normalmente van a la cama a esta hora" Después de decir esto, le arrojó un abrigo mientras sonreía y se acomodaba más cerca de la fogata "Adelante, descansa. Sólo espero que no tengas una pesadilla y empieces a llorar como un crío"

"¡Tengo 14 años!" Dijo mientras se acomodaba en el suelo con el abrigo encima, dándole la espalda a mi ex-rival, lo que me obligó a volver a esconder mi cabeza para que no notará que estaba aquí "¡No me subestimes, vejete!"

"Como digas, mocoso"

"Muérete" Después de esto, Green soltó una carcajada, y no continuó la conversación, hubo un largo silencio… no podría decir si es que el menor aún seguía despierto, aun así… ¿Por qué me estaba ocultando?, ¿Acaso quería saber de qué hablaban? Es probable, pero tampoco quería tener que enfrentar a Green… durante este tiempo no he hecho más que culparme a mí mismo por lo que sucedió aquel día, _Green había salido corriendo_ debido a las palabras duras de parte del Profesor Oak…

Desde ese día, no lo volví a ver, ni a tener ningún tipo de contacto con él. Había oído de parte de algunos de los pocos entrenadores que llegaron aquí para desafiarme que se había vuelto el Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, y estaba feliz por él, pero no podía evitar preocuparme por él.

Quería felicitarlo, quería volver a hablar con él, quería que las cosas, de cierto modo, volvieran a ser como antes, pero… no tenía el valor para aparecer frente a él de nuevo, no después de haberle arrebatado el título, para que luego llegara el Profesor a sermonearlo de ese modo.

Siempre tuve miedo a aparecer frente a él, por eso me aislé. Temía que, si cruzábamos caminos de nuevo el dijera algo como: _¿Cómo puedes aparecer frente a mí después de todo lo que sucedió?_ Lo que menos quería era que Green estuviera molesto conmigo. Me sentía culpable. Y decidí huir cobardemente a la cima del Monte Plateado para asegurarme de nunca volvernos a ver.

Él debe haber escuchado los rumores, aquellos rumores acerca de que hay un entrenador con un Pikachu en la cima del Monte Plateado, pero la razón de porque está aquí es aún desconocida para mí. También desconozco quien es aquel muchacho y por qué esta aquí con Green… Suspiré

Asomé mi cabeza, para ver si es que ambos habían caído dormidos. El menor, yacía sumido en un sueño profundo, mientras que mi ex-rival estaba parpadeando pesadamente por el sueño, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Arcanine a su lado, que también dormía. ¿Debería ir a hablar con Green… o simplemente esperar a que se duerma y así ir al Centro Pokémon?

Me moví un poco, cambiando mi posición actual a una más cómoda, _puede que permanezca un buen rato aquí…_ y escucho un pequeño gemido de dolor provenir de mis brazos, era Pikachu, quien me miraba con una expresión de dolor e incomodidad, no pude evitar sentirme culpable… lleve una mano a su frente, depositándola ahí por unos segundos, _estaba hirviendo…_ la fiebre había empeorado. Me asuste un poco debido a que nunca lo había visto así. No debería importarme que esté Green despierto si Pikachu se encuentra en este estado…

Comencé a incorporarme lentamente, aunque Green parecía estar profundamente dormido ahora, así que, si pasaba tranquilamente, sin hacer ningún ruido, nunca lo sabría… Empecé a caminar lentamente, pero aun así no podía evitar observar a Green, seguía sin poder apartar la mirada… se podría despertar en cualquier momento.

Debido a mi distracción, no fui capaz de ver una pequeña irregularidad en el camino, que parecía ser una piedra. Sin quererlo, me tropecé pero alcance a apoyar firmemente la mano en el suelo, para así evitar caer completamente y causarle alguna incomodidad más a Pikachu. Después de casi caer, debido a mi torpeza, me levante cuidadosamente.

 _Tengo que llegar ya al Centro Pokémon, sino…_ justo cuando iba a comenzar a correr un gruñido me detuvo, se trataba del Arcanine de Green, que se había despertado por mi alboroto, me quedé paralizado en el lugar mientras Green comenzaba a despertar, con un bostezo.

"¿Qué sucede, Arcanine?" preguntó Green a su pokémon, mientras este comenzaba a gruñir en mi dirección "¿Acaso hay alguien allí?" volvió a preguntar mientras alzaba la mirada, Green aún parecía estar medio dormido. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, su expresión cambio al instante "¿Red…?" Comenzó a levantarse, mientras caminaba hacia donde yo me encontraba "¿Qué sucede?, ¿No sabes cómo saludar a un viejo amigo?" Dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros en un ligero abrazo.

 _¿Eh?, ¿No estaba… molesto?_ No puede ser que haya pasado tanto tiempo preocupándome por como reaccionaría si nos volviéramos a ver durante tres años, y que al fin y al cabo nunca haya estado enfadado conmigo por lo que sucedió… Negué instintivamente mis pensamientos, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, me aparte del abrazo de Green, intentando no parecer descortés "Lo siento… Pikachu está herido y tengo que-"

"No. La tormenta aún no se detiene, sería muy arriesgado salir. Terminarías como este mocoso" Respondió, señalando al muchacho que dormía cerca del fuego "Tengo algunas medicinas que traje antes de venir, lo más seguro es que esperes con nosotros a que la ventisca haya cesado" Green comenzó a hurgar en su mochila, mientras yo permanecí en silencio "¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?" pregunto mientras sacaba algunos productos medicinales que había visto en las tiendas, algunas eran de un precio bastante elevado.

"Pues, inesperadamente un pokémon salvaje le causó graves heridas, dejándolo con una fiebre" Green le había dado a Pikachu una especie de polvos medicinales, para luego comenzar a tratar los rasguños que presentaba en casi todo el cuerpo "Gracias…"

"No es nada, siempre has sido así de imprudente… No quiero pensar en que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera venido aquí hoy… ¡Posiblemente tú y el crío estarían muertos por lo imprudentes que son!" Green no ha cambiado mucho, podría decir que su personalidad orgullosa sigue en pie, pero ahora… de algún modo es más amable que antes y puede expresarse de mejor manera.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" pregunté, mientras miraba de reojo a la figura durmiente, mientras que Green terminaba de atender a Pikachu y me lo devolvía a mis brazos, parecía como si se sintiera mucho mejor.

"Él es Gold, fue a retarme al gimnasio esta tarde y logro vencerme" Admitió mientras masajeaba la parte posterior de su cuello "Después de eso, me preguntó por ti, acerca de tu paradero. Obviamente intenté detenerlo cuando se dispuso a venir a desafiarte, pero no me escuchó para nada. Terminé siguiéndolo y adivina que sucedió… ¡Colapso! En medio de la tormenta, perdió el equilibrio en su pokémon y ambos cayeron, después de eso lo encontré, por lo menos había sido capaz de regresar a Togekiss a su pokéball y lo arrastré al interior de la cueva, donde estamos ahora"

"Ya veo…" No sabía cómo debía hablar con Green, más bien, no sabía tampoco sobre que debería hablar exactamente… puede que si le llegase a preguntar algo sobre un tema delicado para él, terminará enfadándose. Me pregunto si es que estará realmente feliz de verme, puede que sólo este ocultando como se siente en realidad. Hasta este momento, siempre creí que Green me odiaría si volvía a verle… ¿Qué debería hacer…? Simplemente me quedé mirando la cara de Pikachu mientras dormía, sin saber que decir.

De pronto se escuchó un ronquido, y ambos miramos sorprendidos a Gold, quien se retorcía mientras dormía, fue realmente oportuno romper la tensión de esa manera, ya que al instante comenzamos a reír y Green comenzó a hablar "¿Sabes? Él me recuerda un poco a ti, aunque sus personalidades son bastante diferentes… Red, la verdad hay algo que quiero decirte"

De inmediato deje de reírme y mi expresión cambio totalmente, estaba esperando lo peor. La verdad, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de oír lo que tenía que decir. Es posible que todo a lo que había tenido tanto miedo de afrontar, estuviera a punto de suceder "¿Qué es?" luego de preguntar, no pude evitar contener la respiración.

Green tomó una respiración profunda antes de responder, con una mirada llena de determinación, comenzó "Lo siento" _¿Eh?, ¿Él que debería disculparse no debería ser yo?_ "Sé que fui muy arrogante mientras viajábamos, tal vez debe haberte resultado odioso, ¿No? Me disculpo por ello… Hasta he llegado a pensar que, la razón por la que viniste al Mt. Plateado fue para no volver a verme… porque me odiabas"

"No, no fue eso, nunca te odie… yo… Todo este tiempo yo pensé que estabas molesto conmigo, por lo que sucedió luego de derrotarte como Campeón de la Liga. Pensé que no querrías volver a verme… así que" Las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en las comisuras de mis ojos, mientras hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por retenerlas, Green lo notó y apoyo su mano en mi mejilla, limpiando una de las lágrimas "Pensé que me odiabas, y que lo mejor sería no aparecer frente a ti de nuevo…"

"Red… No seas tonto, yo nunca podría odiarte" dijo mientras su mano se deslizaba desde mi mejilla a mi hombro "Vamos, no llores…" Después de decir eso, me tomo nuevamente en un abrazo, con cuidado puesto que aún tenía a Pikachu en mis brazos. A pesar de todo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Cuando estas por fin se detuvieron, me aparte del abrazo y decidí regresar a Pikachu a su pokéball, aunque no le gustara estar dentro, era preferible eso antes que dejarlo simplemente en el suelo "Pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era aislarme de todos… pero sólo demostré que no tenía el coraje de aparecer frente a ti de nuevo, termine huyendo…"

"No hagas eso nunca más" Tras decir esto, dejo su mano caer ligeramente sobre mi cabeza, dando unas cuantas caricias. _Supongo que está intentado animarme…_ La personalidad de Green tras estos años se ha vuelto más sincera y amable, y estoy más que feliz por ello "Mucha gente te extraña, Red… tu madre siempre me pregunta por ti, ella no sabe ni siquiera si es que sigues vivo y siempre luce preocupada por ti, obviamente yo lo estaba igual... pero tampoco tenía el valor de aparecer frente a ti"

"…" No sabía que decir… aunque estaba muy feliz por sus palabras, sin quererlo las lágrimas salieron fuera de mis ojos nuevamente. Me arrojé a los brazos de Green, _no quería seguir mostrando mi debilidad frente a él…_ Podía sentir como me acariciaba la espalda lentamente, intentando que me calmara, mientras me desahogaba escondiendo mi cara en su hombro. _¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que habíamos compartido un abrazo?_ Ni siquiera estaba seguro si es que lo habíamos hecho antes… Espero que Green no se sienta culpable por que haya decidido aislarme, o por todos los problemas que le ocasioné.

Antes de continuar con mis pensamientos, nuevamente un sonido extraño los interrumpió, ambos volteamos la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía, de nuevo, se trataba de Gold… quien ahora murmuraba algo apenas audible, mientras dormía y se removía como si hubiese algo que le incomodara… Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos abrazados, _estábamos demasiado cerca…_ Al parecer, Green también se dio cuenta así que inmediatamente nos separamos… Sentía que mis mejillas ardían mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual directamente con Green.

"B-bueno… ¿Entonces… ya estás mejor?" preguntó Green, al observarle de reojo pude notar que una expresión nerviosa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"Si…" Tras responderle, sus ojos notaron que lo seguía observando. En el instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, la vergüenza aumento y rápidamente dirigí la mirada en la dirección contraria… Aunque intenté disimularlo, fue demasiado obvio.

Tras lo ocurrido, súbitamente Green se encontraba nuevamente sujetando mis hombros, acercándome más a él, antes de darme cuenta, sus labios se encontraban sobre los míos. Al darme cuenta de lo que sucedía, intente liberarme por la repentina sorpresa, pero el agarre de Green era más fuerte. A medida que mis movimientos se intensificaban, este no hizo más que sujetar de mí con más fuerza que antes. Debido a que aún no me recuperaba del shock, no pude hacer más que permanecer quieto.

Después de unos segundos pude sentir como su agarre disminuía y Green comenzaba a apartarse, mientras una de sus manos se dirigió a su boca, cubriéndola. Al examinar la cara de Green más detenidamente, pude notar que su expresión era una mezcla de vergüenza, sorpresa de sus acciones repentinas y arrepentimiento.

¿Por qué?, No me digas que Green se sentía de esa manera con respecto a mí… Yo toda mi vida pensé que él era… bueno, nunca pensé que se sentiría atraído hacia los hombres, y mucho menos hacia mi… pero _¿Qué era lo que yo realmente sentía por él?..._ No es como que me haya molestado del todo, generalmente no suelo expresar mis emociones con claridad, y mucho menos cuestionármelas… había sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que interactúe con alguien de manera cercana, y la primera vez que recibía este tipo de contacto… pero "Yo… lo siento, Red… No estaba pensando con claridad… tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar que esto suce-"

"Green… está bien, no me molestó" _¿Qué estaba diciendo?, ¿Qué debería decir?..._ _¿Realmente sólo sentía amistad hacia Green?_ No sabía que pensar, en este momento mi cabeza se encontraba titubeando entre todas esas preguntas que vinieron a mi mente repentinamente.

Todas las interrogantes cesaron su disputa en cuanto escuche nuevamente la voz de Green "¿Entonces… no te molesta que… lo haga de nuevo?" _¿Eh?_ , _¿Qué debería responderle?..._ Aclarar mis sentimientos, de esta forma tan repentina era demasiado para mí, pero Green necesitaba una respuesta ¿No? Sin embargo no podía pensar con claridad, debido a la presión que sentía.

Green… se esforzó desde el principio, para ir siempre un paso más adelante que yo, escogió a Squirtle como pokémon inicial, el cual tenía ventaja contra el mío… más tarde siempre aparecía repentinamente, supongo que para tomarme desprevenido y ganarme en una batalla. Aunque nunca lo logro… A pesar de que siempre intentaba vencerme desesperadamente, o que a veces terminaba insultándome debido a su personalidad orgullosa, siempre me aconsejaba con alguna excusa o me decía hacia donde tenía que ir, hasta me había facilitado uno que otro objeto útil.

Entonces, _¿Lo que sentía por Green… era aprecio?_ , por supuesto, lo apreciaba como amigo de la infancia. En estos tres años no he hecho más que preguntarme sobre él, cuando me enteré de que se había vuelto Líder de Gimnasio, me alegré por él y me hubiera gustado haber estado con él en ese momento, sin embargo _¿Eso era todo?_

 _No… eso no era todo._

"… No, está bien" Lentamente, Green dirigió su mano hacia mi barbilla, provocando que alzara la mirada y mis ojos se encontrasen con los suyos. Pude notar el nerviosismo y duda que tenía Green, nos quedamos totalmente quietos por unos segundos hasta que ambos nos acercamos a los labios del otro. Green me atrajo más cerca tomándome por la cintura, mientras mis brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuello.

Antes de darme cuenta, terminé sentado en su regazo y su lengua pedía la entrada al interior de mi boca, presionándose contra ambos labios firmemente cerrados. Al no haber respuesta de mi parte, Green comenzó a masajear la parte exterior de mis muslos, obteniendo un pequeño gemido de mi parte. El inmediatamente aprovecho esa oportunidad de que mi boca se había abierto, para luego introducir su lengua.

El beso duró lo que pareció ser una eternidad para después separarnos respirando pesadamente, mientras algunos jadeos se escapaban de nuestros labios intentando recuperar el aliento "¡Ah!" Un grito proveniente de la persona que se encontraba con nosotros nos alertó, rápidamente por la sorpresa me bajaba del regazo de Green mientras él retiraba sus manos de mí "¡Ya no quiero más esto!" volvió a gritar mientras comenzaba a levantarse, seguía con una mirada adormilada.

"¿… Gold?" preguntó Green, algo nervioso ya que pensaba que nos había descubierto en medio de… lo que estábamos haciendo anteriormente. El adolescente más joven lucía algo temeroso por alguna razón, aunque no creo que se haya dado cuenta de lo que hacíamos.

"¡Ya no lo soporto más!, ¡Eran tres de ellos, es demasiado!" Declaró, con las manos alrededor de ambos lados de la cabeza. _¿Tres?, ¿De qué estaba hablando?... No me digas que había tenido una pesadilla de verdad,_ me cuestioné mientras recordaba las bromas que Green le había gastado antes. De pronto su expresión asustada cambió "¿Eh?, ¿Viejo, él quien es…?" preguntó mientras me señalaba.

"¿Él?, antes responde a mi pregunta ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué gritaste de repente?" Tras la respuesta de Green, Gold ahora permanecía inmóvil, mientras apartaba la mirada de él y cambiaba a una posición más cómoda.

"Pues… estaba soñando con Dragonites, ¡Un montón de ellos! Era aterrador" ¿Dragonites?, sólo lograba confundirme aún más, ¿Por qué unos Dragonites darían tanto miedo? Sin embargo, Green cambió su expresión confundida después de unos segundos de procesar la información.

"Hace poco dijiste que eran tres de ellos, ¿No? No me digas que te refieres a los que entrenó Lance…" ¿Lance tenía tres Dragonites?, bueno supongo que el tiempo ha hecho lo suyo mientras permanecía en el Monte Plateado. Con suerte sabía que él ahora era el Campeón.

"¡Exacto, nunca olvidaré que cada vez que estaba a punto de vencer a uno de ellos, restauraba toda su salud con objetos!" Declaró Gold, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una expresión de frustración y comenzaba a frotar sus brazos por unos ligeros escalofríos que presentaba al recordar la batalla, luego dirigía su mirada nuevamente a Green "Ya te dije, viejo. Ahora dime, ¿Quién es él?"

Green permaneció en silencio, incrédulo mientras hacía una mueca… ¿Había una razón por la que no quería presentarme a él? "Bueno, estamos en el Monte Plateado, ¿Quién crees que es?, ¡Cabeza hueca!" respondió mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

Al instante, una sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro, mientras el muchacho se sobresaltaba "¡¿Red?!" Inmediatamente se puso de pie, sacando repentinamente una Pokéball y enseñándola de manera desafiante. _¿Oh? No esperaba tener algún combate hoy…_ pensé mientras comenzaba a hurgar dentro de mi bolsillo"¡Te reto a una batalla Poké-"

Gold no pudo continuar su línea y yo no pude sacar una pokéball de mi bolsillo, puesto que Green nos había dado un golpe a ambos "¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Red, tu Pikachu aún no se siente mejor!, ¿Lo olvidas?" Era cierto, ¿Cómo podía haberme olvidado de Pikachu? Luego de esto baje la cabeza, arrepentido por mi descuido.

"¡¿Y por qué me golpeaste a mí, viejo?! ¡No hice nada malo!" reclamó Gold, mientras ambos comenzaban a discutir. Realmente, no me interesaba escuchar su disputa, así que los ignoré y me aproxime a la entrada de la cueva para ver si la ventisca se había detenido finalmente.

La tormenta, en efecto había cesado, siendo reemplazado por la calidez irreconocible del sol. Muy rara vez al año se podía apreciar un día soleado desde el Monte plateado, puesto que la mayoría de las veces las temperaturas eran bajas. Este fenómeno sólo solía ocurrir en invierno, no a mediados del año.

Voltee mi cabeza hacía esos dos, que seguían discutiendo inútilmente el uno contra el otro, hasta que un sonido los alerto a ambos, se trataba del Pokégear de Gold, quien se sobresaltó y contesto enseguida "¿Hola…? ¿Silver? ¿Por qué tienes mi número? ¡Oye, al menos contesta mi pregunta! ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una batalla…?" En ese instante los ojos de Gold comenzaron a brillar, mientras Green y yo lo observábamos algo curiosos "Ah… pero ahora estoy ocupado, verás, vine al monte plateado y me encontré a… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Podrías al menos…!" Gold suspiro frustrado "Está bien, iré ¿Dónde estás?... ¡¿Estás loco?! Podrías al menos venir hasta Kanto, eres tu quien quiere retarme, ¿No…? Está bien, te esperaré en el puerto de Ciudad Carmín… Si, nos vemos"

Gold guardó su Pokégear rápidamente, levantó el abrigo de Green del suelo y se lo entregó, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida, a mitad de camino se volvió a nosotros con una sonrisa "Bueno, supongo que tendré que irme, pero…" se acercó más a mí y me apunto con el dedo índice "¡Tú, Red! Prepárate, yo te venceré y entonces seré el Entrenador Pokémon más fuerte ¡Te mostraré el poder de Johto!" Sin más que decir, se retiró de la escena presurosamente.

Un repentino e incómodo silencio inundó el interior de la cueva, no sabía que decirle a Green, más que nada creo que fue porque nunca he sido una persona sociable, la mayoría de las veces preferiría quedarme calmadamente en silencio, pero ¿Qué hay de Green? Él siempre había sido completamente lo opuesto a mí, el solía destacar, y estoy bastante seguro de que aún lo sigue haciendo… Entonces, ¿Green tampoco sabía que decir…? ¿Acaso se sentía incómodo por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos? "Green, yo…"

"Red, yo… Empieza tu" cedió la palabra, mientras yo pensaba en lo que realmente había querido decirle en ese momento.

"¿Tú… que sientes realmente por mí?" Green se sorprendió ligeramente, mientras intentaba que su nerviosismo no le ganase la batalla, la verdad hasta yo había tenido que esforzarme un poco al preguntar esto sin rodeos e intentar hacer parecer que no tenía miedo a la respuesta.

"Nunca creí que sería eso lo que preguntarías, ya sabes, nos besamos y abrazamos, como yo nunca lo había hecho con alguien más. Aunque, es mi culpa por no habértelo dicho desde el principio y actuar tan… precipitadamente ¿No?" Green hizo una pausa, tomando una respiración profunda "Te amo, Red"

Permanecí en silencio, en mi mente intentaba asimilar lo que había dicho Green, sin embargo me era difícil reconocer que él se sentía de esa manera hacía mí. Green me observaba, con una expresión algo nerviosa y preocupada. _Tenía que responderle, responderle como se debía._ "Yo también… siento lo mismo, Green"

Sentí como Green volvía a abrazarme, mis mejillas se calentaron tras el repentino contacto y correspondí al abrazo, luego de permanecer unos segundos así, Green volvió a besarme, tomándome por los hombros. Este beso fue de cierto modo, mucho más tranquilo que el anterior. Cuando nos separamos, comenzamos a descender por el Monte Plateado.


End file.
